lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunhawk
Back in the Day Construction Back in about 87,000 BC, the Mentis Military Fleet received a contract to develop more weapons and ships in order to make an advance against the Robur. Over the next 100 years, 500 new Military Spaceships were made and deployed to the frontlines. The Sunhawk was one of the ships built in this contract; it was originally designed to be a fast-frigate, but an unexpected budget increase allowed the Mentis shipbuilders to add more weaponry and armor, making the Sunhawk a cruiser. When it was constructed, it had a crew of 10 (Captain, Navigator, 2 Weapons Systems Officers, Communications Officer, Pilot, Co-Pilot, and 3 Mechanics) that it could support for up to 100,000 years. The rest of the ship was mostly automated and controlled by the sentient AI that the crew named Sonata, and it would work with the crew to achieve maximum combat results. For weaponry, the Sunhawk had a massive array: 126 Long-Range Railcannons, 1,000 Positron Defense Lasers, 2,000 Anti-Matter Missiles, and 10 Dimensional-Flux Cannons (weapons that could fire into other dimensions and through time). The Sunhawk also had state-of-art navigation and communication devices, and a full battalion of Automated Combat Drones that were controlled by Sonata and were used to stop any Robur that managed to board the ship. Sunhawk continued testing for a few years, and wasn't sent into combat until 86,467 BC. Warfare Sunhawk was assigned to Naval Strike Force 116, and the flotilla of 172 combat ships was first deployed to a Robur uprising on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy. The fleet was up against other Mentis ships that had been commandeered by Robur militants, but the Robur were at a serious disadvantage, as they did not have access to the ship AI and didn't understand the equipment as well. Every battle NSF 116 took part in, it achieved victory. The Force continued to operate around the galaxy, crushing Robur fleets over and over again. The Sunhawk was an excellent addition to the team, as it pulled its weight and its crew demonstrated extreme skill. However, the Sunhawk had to break away from the fleet temporarily in 49,000 BC, and as it was heading back to its home port on Planet Venglar for repairs, disaster struck. Crash As the Sunhawk passed over Planet Taue in order to use its gravitational pull to slingshot towards Venglar, a massive group of Robur hiding behind Taue's 5th Moon made their presence known. Over 100,000 Robur leaped from the far side of the moon and were approaching the Sunhawk at high-speed. Sonata detected the boarding maneuver, and awoke the crew immediately. The AI began using the laser defenses to begin shooting down the thousands of Robur that were descending upon them, but the AI was only able to kill about half of the group before they arrived at the ship. The Robur tore holes in the ship and began boarding, but Sonata deployed the Combat Drones and a huge fight broke out between the Robur and the AI. The crew got to the escape pods and managed to escape, but the AI was desperately trying to hold off the Robur, but there were simply too many. The AI decided to take them with it, and set the ship down for a suicidal crash on the surface of Taue. The Sunhawk accelerated towards the ground at almost .2% the speed of light, and the resulting impact was devastating. Due to the ships thick hull, it easily survived the crash even though it was pretty shaken up. None of the Robur could survive the massive acceleration, and were all dead before the ship even hit the ground. The AI was still alive however, but due to the damaged equipment it was unable to launch a distress signal, and it just laid there over thousands of years, being buried by sand, and going insane. Task Force 92 Discovery On the day of February 12th, 2150 AD, a large group of refugees were traveling in a convoy over the deserts of Taue towards a refugee camp after the Alliance bombed their homes. As they passed through the desert, the AI Sonata could feel the vibrations of the travelers above it, and after not having any contact with another being for the last 47,000 years, it simply followed protocol and attempted to contact them. It used the ships surviving power sources to emit an extremely high-pitched electronic scream that could be heard for hundreds of miles: its last cry for help as the amount of energy it put out drained the last cells and killed the AI. The refugees were startled, as their ears and equipment could not take that kind of punishment. It was a strange case and scientists and archeologists from everywhere came to investigate at the epicenter of the noise. After about 28 days of testing and digging, they found something extraordinary: an ancient warship. Due to the nature of the discovery and its potential for war; against the protest of many scientists and researchers who wanted to learn more, Task Force 92 commandeered the ship and then assembled a team of their best engineers to rebuild the great warship. Refurbished Task force 92 members Roy and Kane hired a team of engineers and workers to begin the long process of bringing the Sunhawk back online. They began their work in March of 2150, and didn't finish until July of 2151 AD. They made many major changes to the ship that made it accessible for humans and were able to hold on to some of the old weapons systems. The Sunhawk now had only 51 Long-range Railcannons, a few hundred Positron laser defenses, and 4 Dimensional-Flux Cannons. Also, instead of mounting 2,000 Anti-matter missiles, they managed to equip 500 MIRV Weapons in the silos instead, each one carrying 50 200-megaton nuclear warheads (equaling to 25,000 warheads in total). The engineers also had re-designed its crew capability and life support, as the Sunhawk now had a crew of about 200, with 80 of them being CLF Marines. The ship became the new HQ for Task Force 92, and XtremEvan became the Captain of the ship. The ship remained on the surface of Taue, until it was time for the final battle in the LGA System: Operation Avalon. Against the Alliance During Operation Avalon, the massive Alliance fleet made an attempt to cover their troops at the fortress on Planet Ion with orbital support. However, it wasn't going to last as the Sunhawk was en route for its first taste of combat since the BC era. The warship arrived, and the Alliance fleet launched a massive barrage of missiles at it. The Sunhawk's automatic laser defense system easily made short work of the attack, and it was time to return fire. Kane fired the Long-range Railcannons which were accelerated to 60% the speed of light, and the Alliance fleet didn't stand a chance at all. It was shredded to pieces within two minutes, but it wasn't the end of the battle yet. Alliance reinforcements were en route from Earth, and Kane decided it was time to give the Dimensional-Flux Cannons a try. He was able to track the ships through warpspace and predict where they would exit, and he then fired the cannons at the exact exit spots. Because of the nature of the weapon, the ships and Flux-Shells met at the exact and perfect moment. The Alliance on board never even saw it coming, and the LGA space was liberated. The Sunhawk passed its first trial by fire, and it was time to take the fight to the Alliance in the Sol System. End of Earth The Sunhawk and CLF Fleet continued to progress through the Sol System in early 2152, swatting aside any Alliance that got in their way at all. By March of 2152, Earth was surrounded and the Alliance was at the mercy of the CLF. XtremEvan, Captain of the Sunhawk, was actually getting ready to end the war for good, and on March 15th, 2152 AD, it was time. He gave the code word out over the comm channel, "Epsilon", and with that, the plan was set in motion. XtremEvan took over the MIRV console and launched 800 warheads at Earth while Commando Chris and a group of marines entered the fire control system and launched Long-Range Railcannons at the CLF Fleet, promptly annihilating them. XtremEvan's loyalists had full control of the massive warship, and plotted a course towards Planet Venglar as Earth perished under nuclear flames. Epsilon XtremEvan later founded the Epsilon Empire and became the first in the Osykan Dynasty. The original Sunhawk crew emblem became the very same emblem that represented the Epsilon Empire. For the next year, the Sunhawk would be working with a skeleton crew of only about 50 people with a new captain and would just be testing new armaments and avionics devices. While in the middle of a test over Taue however, on November 5th, Demith imposers attacked the capital city of Arktavia, and the Sunhawk was called upon for fire support. The cruiser didn't even move, it just began launching massive rail-slugs at the Demith fleet from 20 million miles away, and each slug hit its desired target head on. The Sunhawk was then called upon the next day for an even more important task at hand: to strike back against Demith. Final Flight Leading the Way On November 6th, 2153 AD, the Sunhawk returned to Planet Venglar and was being refitted with 500 MIRV Nuclear Warheads once again. Emperor XtremEvan and Evanata boarded it and made it the flagship of the fleet for the duration of Operation Doomsday, the plan to strike back against the people of Demith by launching a massive nuclear barrage on the surface of Demith. The fleet left Venglar's orbit by dawn on November 7th and arrived in orbit of Demith the very next day at 1600 hours Demith time. The Sunhawk began eradicating any Demith ships within its line of sight. However, an insurgent loyal to the F.O.I. managed to sabotage the missile control system and prevent the launch of the weapons. The insurgent was quickly killed soon after, but XtremEvan simply sent in the Marines to destroy the Demithian forces on the planet. XtremEvan and Evanata silently waited onboard the Sunhawk as the Battle of Demith began to unfold below them. Attack of the Heroes At about 1900 hours Demith time, a small stealth aircraft managed to slip under the Sunhawk's radar and land on the ship without activating the laser defense system. The small group was actually a team of superhumans from Demith: Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, Steel Talon, Captain Dude, 'The Sergeant', and Catherine Lena. The team split into two groups, with Tec, Storm, Dude, and Sergeant going for the reactor core while Steel and Lena would try to take over the bridge and commandeer the ship. Unfortunately, Evanata and XtremEvan had taken defense positions around the core and the first group was in serious need of help as Evanata was taking on all 4 of them and easily winning, as he killed Captain Dude almost immediately. Steel and Lena rushed to their aid, and they held off Evanata while Storm and Tec proceeded to the reactor core. The Sergeant was seriously wounded, and Lena was dying too at the hands of Evanata; soon only Steel Talon stood against him. Storm and Tec ran into XtremEvan while on their way to the reactor, and XtremEvan froze Tectonic into a huge sheet of ice so he couldn't move at all. It was just XtremEvan and Storm Flare, and the two began fighting. XtremEvan was paying no attention to Tec, as he believed he was frozen and done, but Storm noticed that he was slowly thawing his way out, and she realized that if she could hold off XtremEvan just a little while longer than Tec could get out and destroy the reactor unnoticed. XtremEvan continued to fight Storm Flare, but by the time he realized Tec had escaped his ice prison, it was too late. The End at Last Tectonic Wave used his lighting Katanas to destroy the reactor, and the first stage explosion was so powerful it flung him, Storm Flare, and XtremEvan out into space. The Sunhawk began to plummet to its death, and the Antimatter Reactor was getting ready to go through a second-stage meltdown. The ship accelerated towards Demith at high-speed, and the impact caused the meltdown to go off, creating a massive anti-matter explosion that vaporized the Sunhawk and everything else within a 2,000 mile radius. The Sunhawk had finally fallen, and would never rise again.